Ya no más
by Hizashii
Summary: Antes compartía todo con Dean, desde golpes en la nuca hasta mordidas salvajes, ahora ya no más. Ya no compartía nada con él, más que el peso del Apocalipsis y las memorias agolpándose en su cabeza y en el alcohol que bebía. —Wincest, spoilers 5x02.


**D**isclaimer**: **Los personajes son de Kripke, you know. Yo sólo soy una fangirl.

**C**laim**: **Sam/Dean (Wincest FTW)

**S**ummary**: **_Antes compartía todo con Dean, desde golpes en la nuca hasta mordidas salvajes, ahora ya no más. Ya no compartía nada con él, más que el peso del Apocalipsis y las memorias agolpándose en su cabeza y en el alcohol que bebía._

**N**otes**: **Es un viñeta, bitchez, tiene más de 800 palabras; Slash; Porno (NC16 —sí, lo acabo de inventar—) ; Spoilers 5x02; Dedicado a vrydeus por ser la fangirl más fangirl de Spn que conozco.

**

* * *

Ya no más.**

Se recostó en la cama y suspiró. La cabeza se le llenó de recuerdos, de putas memorias que simplemente quería enterrar en lo más profundo de su cabeza. Quería acabar con toda esa mierda ya, quería estar de vuelta con Dean y volver a ser lo que eran antes, juntos.

_Imposible. _Se repite miles de veces, luchando contra la maldita necesidad de destrozar todo por la rabia que le parte el alma a la mitad. Nada podía ser como antes, no podían ser Los Winchester y simplemente olvidar todo, siempre quedaría ese vestigio de desconfianza en la mirada de su hermano, siempre estaría caminando cuidadosamente, vigilando sus espaldas y nunca confiando del todo en él.  
Ya no podría ser igual, no.

El corazón le latía a millón, los ojos le ardían de las lágrimas que no salían y se reprochó por ser tan débil. Joder, él siempre era el débil. Y no le gustaba.  
Por una vez en su vida quería ser fuerte, quería poder lidiar con la separación y simplemente seguir adelante sin el constante martilleo de los pensamientos tortuosos en su mente, sin ese jodido recuerdo de cada vez que le llamó Sammy cuando eran unos críos, o cuando le decía Sam en medio de las noches (con ese tono que podía quebrar miles de montañas).  
Puta hostia, además era cursi.

Era toda esa rabia acumulada contra sí mismo que no le permitía pegar un ojo en toda la noche, pero también eran los recuerdos de las muchas noches que vivió entre caricias agresivas y maldiciones, entre gemidos entrecortados y miles de «_jodersíSamAhí», _las imágenes mentales le hacían querer más de esas noches en las que le mordía los labios a Dean y quedaban hinchados (rojos y putamente incitantes), quería más de esas noches en las que la garganta le quemaba de los gritos de placer y la columna se le dividía en dos partes al llegar el orgasmo, arqueándose hacia su hermano.

_Las manos vagaban codiciosas por sus cuerpos, tocando y arañando. Sintiendo.  
Las bocas se unían ansiosas y se exploraban mutuamente como si la vida se les fuera en ello, como si la vida fuera intercambiar saliva y beberse los gemidos del otro._

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, furioso consigo mismo por permitirse recordar, aún cuando era consciente de que sólo se estaba haciendo daño. Se sentó de nuevo en la cama, intentando que su mente no se dedicara a atormentarlo con escenas que no quería revivir.  
(En realidad sí quería, pero en carne y hueso, sintiendo de nuevo lo que antes había sentido, y no imaginando imposibles mientras Dean estaba a cientos de kilómetros).

_Las embestidas entre ambos, los dientes mordiendo en lugares inimaginables, el gusto a experiencia en los labios de Dean, el calor emanante del cuerpo de su hermano (quemándole todo el cuerpo, probablemente causando combustión. Chispas de electricidad y explosiones de maldita lujuria) y su voz ronca gritando miles de veces su nombre, su nombre acompañado de jadeos y maldiciones (como a él le gustaba). _

Se levantó totalmente frustrado, luchando contra la maldita urgencia de ir hacia Dean y pedirle que se olvidara de todo, que confiara en él unas dos horas y que lo hicieran como animales en cualquier superficie lisa (o rugosa, como él quisiera).  
No se podía llegar a un grado mayor de necesidad, de puta necesidad, hacia un hermano. Quizás era enfermo, lo sabía.  
Y sí, era inmoral.  
(Pero nada importaba, nada importaba. Bien sabía que no importaba una mierda lo inmoral que fuese tan pronto Dean le tocara ahí abajo y le dijera _«Sam, córrete, coño» _y él le obedeciera como una pequeña colegiala de poca experiencia).  
Pero, maldición, era Dean. Inmoral era su segundo nombre.

_Fuerte, rápido y preciso. Siempre era así. Embestía contra él fuerte, rápida y precisamente, enviándole espasmos por todo el cuerpo, mientras Dean gritaba miles de guarradas con las que las putas de Las Vegas se sentirían avergonzadas y probablemente se sonrojarían.  
(Pero Sam estaba acostumbrado a esas guarradas).  
«CabrónJoderCalienteAhTúSam» le decía entre jadeos y miles de incoherencias, con los ojos rondándole hacia atrás y los labios rojos temblándole de placer.  
(Maldición, sus labios. Las carreteras al infierno de cualquiera. Sus labios. Los labios de los que brotaban gemidos, jadeos y gamberradas. Los labios que podían hacerle perder la razón con un solo movimiento o una sola palabra)._

Caminó por la pequeña y oscura habitación, las imágenes estaban inevitablemente grabadas a fuego en su mente y sería imposible olvidar alguna vez tantas vivencias que tuvieron juntos.  
(Comidas, cazas, besos, peleas y sexo. Mucho sexo. Y peleas también, pero el sexo estaba después de cada una de ellas, y después de cada caza, y después de cada comida, así que era más que las demás cosas).

Antes compartía todo con Dean, desde golpes en la nuca hasta mordidas salvajes, ahora ya no más.  
Ya no compartía nada con él, más que el peso del Apocalipsis y las memorias agolpándose en su cabeza y en el alcohol que bebía.  
Ya no más Dean a la medianoche, no más Dean al amanecer.  
Ya no más.  
(Y dolía, joder, dolía demasiado).

* * *


End file.
